A Christmas Miracle
by JPNCIS
Summary: As the title suggests. What would be a great Christmas miracle for the team you wonder? Why Jenny coming out of hiding sounds about right to me :) Everything is settled, all the missions complete. Team Gibbs is at the Shepard Mansion celebrating Christmas eve and Jenny is at their doorstep. Rated M for sexual mentions but no big smut. JIBBS TIVA MCABBY


So its Christmas and I have been sitting on this story for a while now... Hope you like it. Sorry its so long, couldnt be stuffed posting different chapters when its all completed.

* * *

A Christmas Miracle

She sat outside her house full of life. She thought it had been burnt down after she left but here it stood, covered in lights and a visible tree flashing from the lounge room. It was probably Abby's idea for the lights because there was no way Jethro would have wanted them.

Her undercover mission/ witness protection had finished and now was the time, three years after her death, Christmas Eve. Maybe this wasn't a good idea; maybe it was a terrific one, a Christmas Miracle... were the thoughts swimming around in her head for the past hour.

"Well it's now or never" She whispered to herself and opened her door.

Inside the Shepard Mansion was the entire Team Gibbs. Gibbs and Ducky were sitting back watching over the team; Abby, McGee and Tony were finishing the tree with tinsel while Jimmy and Ziva were taking pictures of their colleges.

"Are you sure Leon isn't coming?" Ziva asked taking one of Tony stretching over Tim.

Abby smiled and nodded "Yeah, family time. Said he would catch up with us tomorrow." She finished hopping back to admire her work. "Perfect."

It had become a standing tradition if they were all in town on a special holiday to have it at this house. Jenny was dead to them but not forgotten. It hurt each one of them stepping into the house but their laughs and stories took the sharp edge off.

Everyone sat in front of the tree while Jethro took a picture with the fire in the back ground. "Smile" He chuckled at took the shot.

"Now your turn Jethro." Ducky stood up and Gibbs replaced his position next to Tony and behind Ziva.

"No bunny ears DiNozzo."

"Wouldn't dare boss." Tony smiled laying his arm over Gibbs shoulder Gibbs hands on Ziva's shoulder.

"Smile" Ducky called, clicking.

They all scattered and sat in different parts of the room. The very excited Abby kept taking photos of the tree and her friends. She had got a few priceless ones of Tony and Tim. "Gibbs and Ziva." Both turned to the sound of their names. "Front and centre." Abby smiled watching their reactions. Gibbs was hard to read but she could tell he was trying to hard not to let out a smile. For Ziva she was happy to smile.

The now NCIS Agent Ziva David sat gracefully on the floor with Gibbs kneeled beside her.

"Come on show us the father, daughter love." Abby smiled, she knew she was about the only one to get away with that sentence and she was right. A mild glare and a roll of the eyes was all she got for Ziva to rest her head on Gibbs shoulder and Gibbs to wrap one of his arms around Ziva.

"Very nice." Tim nodded.

"Come on McNice. You and Abbs." Tony grabbed the camera off the now nervous Goth while Tim and Abby sat comfortably by the tree. "Now what did you just say a minute ago?" Tony smirked.

"Show us the love." Jimmy piped up. Ducky shook his head, put it to Mr. Palmer to get himself killed by the one person in the world that could kill him without leaving evidence.

Tim wrapped both of his arms around Abby and she leant back into his embrace. "Very cute." Tony said handing the camera back to Abby.

"Who's next?" Abby asked. Everyone slowly moved their eyes between Ziva and Tony, even Gibbs smirked.

"Fine." Tony sighed and sat in front of the tree waiting. "Zee they won't let it go better to get it over and done with." He smirked at her growing smile.

"If you insist." She moaned and kneeled beside Tony. Everyone knew that both of them were putting on a show. Hell it had become a weekly event for Ziva to leave her car at the yard on Tuesday nights (providing they didn't have a case of course) and catch a lift back to Tony's apartment and watch DVDs and eat Pizza.

Abby sighed. "Seriously?! Do I have to say it again?" Both Jimmy and Ducky had clear grins on their faces, amused by the act in front of them, even Gibbs had a small smirk appearing.

Tony slid his hand down by Ziva's waist and Ziva's head leant gently in the crook of Tony's neck. Tony could feel the gentle breathes of Ziva, she could hear Tony's heart beat, both wear content to stay there all night but after the flash went off both separated maybe a bit too fast.

The group was in a comfortable state, just chatting, enjoying each other's company when there was a knock at the front door. Everyone picked up on it straight away and the room fell silent.

"Vance?" Jimmy questioned, everyone shook their heads. Their Director would call first, or at least his wife would.

There was no talk when Tony and Gibbs went for the door and everyone crowded in the doorway. Only a few colleges knew about their tradition and none of them were game enough to intrude on it unless invited.

Jenny stood on her porch feeling like her legs were about to give way and her stomach was in her throat, she hated not knowing how situations were going to pan out.

The door opened and she was faced with the two men she expected to see. Tony almost went pale in the face and the smile on Gibbs face was wiped, his shield was up again. "I believe this is my house." She tried to smile but it came out as an uneasy grin.

Everyone in the door way to the lounge room could only hear the voice. Ducky was the first to break through and stand next to Gibbs. "Jenny?" He questioned, both the men beside him were too shocked to speak.

"Hi Ducky."

"I'm sorry if this seems blunt but you may have some explaining to do." He smiled, happy to see his friend alive.

Jenny nodded. "I am happy to but not out on the porch."

"Of course my dear." Ducky looked up at Jethro who looked away from Jen and down to his friend. "She did say she would explain, if you let her in Jethro."

They stood aside to let Jenny in. There was a high gasp from Abby who ran out and gave Jenny the famous Abby hug. "Your alive, well I know your alive cause I'm hugging you, how, when, why? I don't care, you're alive and that's what matters." Abby squeezed harder.

"Abbs. I won't be if you don't let go." She gasped and Abby loosened her grip. "Better, I'm glad one of you is acting like your normal selves." She chuckled.

Abby slowly let go, next was Ziva. "Jen?"

"Ziva, I –"She couldn't finish her sentence, Ziva the usually none hugging type engulfed her friend in a hug. "I missed you like hell." The both chuckled. Unlike Abby's hug, Ziva's were much short. Jenny searched the people in front of her but one person had disappeared. Jethro.

"Study." Tony said, smiling. He was over the shock.

"Glad the colour is back DiNozzo." She patted him on the shoulder and walked into her study.

She stood just inside the doorway for a moment, taking in the site of Jethro sipping bourbon in her father's crystal glasses, his back facing her.

She smiled, it reaching her eyes this time; she was back and had to set this right. "You know my father only drank out of those glasses on special occasions." She chuckled. Waiting for a reply and not getting one. "I'm surprised there is still bourbon here."

"Stocked up a few times." Jethro said, slowly turning around until his eyes locked with Jenny's.

She smiled; his eyes were still as deep as they were three years ago. "It's me, - I'm re-" The sentence was finished with their lips entwined, Jenny's hands reaching and running through his grey hair, his arms wrapping around her waist. Their kiss was fast and passionate at first but it deepened and slowed. The only thing that would bring them apart was oxygen and it became a problem after a few minutes.

Jethro brushed a few hairs that were lying on his Jenny's face and kissed her forehead slowly. "So I am forgiven." She smiled. Jethro just nodded until his lips met hers again. Her hands tightened around his hair. They weren't letting go until one snooping child came lurking.

Abby smiled and took a snap before bolting back to the lounge room. They saw and heard the shot but for once Gibbs didn't care about the team knowing, he missed Jen like hell and beat himself up for a year after her death for not chasing after her in Paris, at work. For going along with her no's when he should have said no isn't an answer. He deepened the kiss, until oxygen became a problem again.

Jen couldn't stop smiling, she didn't think he would have opened up this quickly but this was what she wanted. "I missed you too." Gibbs smiled.

The big tough marine, had one arm wrapped around his partner and kissed her hair. "I'm never letting you go again."

"That a promise?" She giggled.

"Definitely. Now, Abby!" He yelled. They walked side by side back to the lounge room. His team was sitting down around Abby obviously going through the photos.

"Abby, can I see that last one. I promise I won't delete it and neither will Jethro. I don't even think he knows how to delete it." Everyone chuckled.

Gibbs glared at his partners comment. "Jen, I know how to delete a dam photo." He nodded as if it was an accomplishment.

They both looked at their Christmas photo. "That was way more perfect live." She smiled looking up at Jethro who just nodded. The team just laughed, it wasn't too often that they got to see their boss/es talk like this.

Jethro and Jenny sat side by side on the couch, Jethro's arm around Jenny's waist, keeping her against his body. She was more than happy there, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, story time?" Tony smiled, everyone turning around to look at Jenny.

She only looked up at Gibbs who looked like he was more than happy for her to tell her story. "I was gone from the Diner before you arrived. Vance had me shipped off to some foreign hospital that did wonders on harsh bullet wounds. I head Jethro finish up the case and I'm sure Mike helped." Looking at her lover, Jethro just nodded. "Then I got told my house burnt down." The team just laughed.

"You might not want to go upstairs yet, Jen. They are still working on the master bedroom but we gave them a week off for Christmas." Tony chuckled along with the rest of his team.

"Well that's good, now I have nowhere to sleep." The room went silent Gibbs' team was looking anywhere but at the couple on the couch.

Gibbs just smiled and kissed her head, whispering into her locks. "It has a blow up mattress on the floor." He smiled when Jenny just smirked at him. "I had to sleep somewhere."

"Anyway back to my life for the past three years. After the situation was gone, I was under protection up until a week ago. I had a few missions in Europe and Asia before coming back to DC. I didn't know it was Christmas until I got here yesterday."

Abby was surprised. "That's it?"

"That's it Abby, I am going into-"

"No you're not my dear, it's Christmas tomorrow and the current Director is coming here." Ducky butted in.

She looked shocked. "Wait, Leon is coming to your Christmas party?"

The sides of Gibbs mouth turned up. "Is it too hard to believe Jen that we do get along with suits?"

Jen held back her comment and just smiled. Gibbs eyed her trying to figure out her thoughts.

The clock chimed, it was 11 pm. "Well I guess it's time to hit the sack." Ziva stretched and saw everyone shake their heads. "Which part did I get wrong?"

Tony piped up from beside her. "The rack, Zee." He hopped up from the floor and held out his hand for her.

"Abby and I will take the couches. Like very year." Tim smiled and grabbed the pillows and blankets tucked behind the sofa.

Ducky and Jimmy stood up. "I guess it's the second room for us Doctor's." Jimmy smiled and receiving a head slap from Tony. "Ow." Rubbing the back of his head, trying to hold back a smile.

"You're an assistant M.E Palmer." Tony yawned.

"Don't ruin his Christmas spirit my boy." Ducky stretched, cracking his knees. "Good night to all and see you all in the morning."

"Night Doctor and Jimmy." Jenny said from her position next to Jethro. "I guess it's us then, wait where are-?"

"They sleep in the other room, with the queen bed." Gibbs said, seeing Jenny smirk. "Don't worry I put a motion sensor in there and if there is any movement after 1 am we will know about it." He said just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. He smiled at himself and helped Jenny up.

Tony and Ziva heard everything but that was just seen as a challenge. Tony slid into bed with only his boxers on and Ziva followed in a slim satin nighty. She did come prepared.

"You look so beautiful." Tony almost drooled but smiled his characteristic smile which made Ziva weak at the knees and he knew it.

"Not too bad yourself. You have been working out, yes? I hope not for me.." She trailed off with a cheeky smile but Tony wasn't in the mood for talk. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. Their lips met and the world around them became a distant memory.

Abby was too excited to sleep, after all it was Christmas day tomorrow and all the people she wanted were here. She was so happy to see Gibbs happy and with Jenny; she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Night Jibbs." Abby grinned from ear to ear.

Gibbs turned. "Jibbs? Abbs really?!" He yawned, too tired to care about Abby's antics.

"Yes, Jenny and Gibbs joined and of course the girl name goes first." She declared happily, after all she was the only one who could get away with things like this.

"You are definitely pushin' it tonight Abby." He groaned, holding on to Jenny's hand and walking over to kiss Abbs on the cheek. "Night and try to get some sleep."

"I will, love you Jibbs." She jumped happily getting her Christmas kiss from Gibbs.

"Night Abby." Jenny called, following Jethro up stairs.

Once they hit the bedroom and closed the doors all self control broke loose. They were one immediately but Jen drew the line when Jethro started making rid of her blouse.

"Not tonight. Not while the people we really don't want to hear us having sex are under the same roof." She smirked and felt Jethro's enthusiasm diminish instantly. She was right and they both knew it.

"But we are sharing the same bed right?" He joked while kissing her neck and down her shoulder.

"Jethro!" She shoved him off. "You are not helping. And yes but if you keep this us there is a spare couch downstairs with your name on it." She saw him raise an eyebrow in question and then realization crossed his face. "You really think they are sleeping on separate couches?"

He always figured they were. Every year he walked downstairs and found them asleep on different ones. Maybe they- he couldn't finish that thought.

"I need bourbon." He ran his hand through his silver hair and down his face.

Jen just chuckled. Of course he didn't think about that about his team, he had set rules and was certain that they would follow them. But if he didn't why should they?

Those thoughts were tossed out the window when sleep finally took them by surprise. Jethro got rid of his hoodie and jeans so all that was left was his trade mark white tee and boxers. He found Jen on the mattress in just a white spaghetti strapped singlet and unfortunately the rest of her was covered by a blanket.

Jen felt his gaze but didn't move. She just felt the mattress lower and let herself role into him. They both smiled at how easy and right this suddenly felt and once again their lips met in a slow clingy kiss which lasted them until morning.

Abby couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She finally got her Christmas miracle but it wasn't just hers, it was appreciated by the whole dysfunctional family of team Gibbs.

But Tim pulled her out of thoughts, if that was possible. Usually they would sleep on two separate couches but he had another idea. After all everyone else seemed to be hooking up tonight, except for the doctors of course, why couldn't they have a little bit of the action?

Tim wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. He quickly covered her mouth with his lips to stop Abby from squealing with laughter.

"Timmy!" She whispered. "We ca-" She was cut short by another kiss.

"Yes we can. What's the harm in sharing a fold-out couch?" He smiled and moved over to the other couch and pulled the double bed out.

"Since when does that couch do that?!" She was surprised, if the scientist knew that they would've been sleeping on that bed for the past few years.

Tim just smiled and prepared the bed. Once the sheets and everything were on Abby slid across to the left side, she always slept on the left and felt Tim snuggle up behind her.

"See no harm." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"None at all." Abby agreed. "Night Timmy."

"Night Abby." He squeezed her close and they fell asleep not long after, comfortably in each others arms.

Finally all was quiet in the Shepard/ team Gibbs residence and if Jackson Shepard was watching over his daughter right now he couldn't be happier. The night before Christmas was almost over and no one was stirring not even a mouse.

* * *

FINISHED :D

HAVE A HAPPYY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!

If you dont follow Christmas, have a safe and happy New year :)


End file.
